Chevonne Isabel Delaney
Chevonne Delaney WIP History Chevonne's early years were spent growing up on the family ranch in west Texas. She spent a lot of time following her older brother Cole around, generally being a pain in his backside. Though, in reality... he loved his baby sister to death and she knew it. She had him wrapped around her little finger. Everything was pretty normal for her, a good childhood up until she was thirteen years old. When she was thirteen, her older brother Cole had turned eighteen and decided that he needed to do something honorable by serving his country. He left the family and joined the Marines. The first couple years while her brother was away continued to be fairly normal for Chevonne. Though she missed her big brother greatly, she still went to school, had friends, rode her horses, and enjoyed her life on the ranch with her parents. Everything stayed good and on track until she was seventeen. Then her life was turned upside down. It was the summer before her senior year in high school. She was pretty excited about that. But, one day when she had gone with some friends to the lake, she came home to a horrible scene. There were flashing lights of police cars, fire trucks and ambulances surrounding their home. Running up the long driveway from where she had been dropped off, she tried to get inside the house but was stopped by a police officer. She was frantic. All she wanted was to get inside, to see her parents and make sure they were OK. But, everything was not OK. The police man told her that she couldn't go inside. That something terrible had happened. Her mother and father were dead. It had looked like her father killed her mother and then killed himself. The theory was that he was struck by a mysterious illness and had gone insane. Chevonne didn't believe it for a second. Chevonne was allowed to stay with the family of one of her friends while law enforcement tried to contact her brother Cole. It took some doing as he was overseas and on some type of covert mission where they were not able to contact him. When her brother was finally contacted and able to get home, it had been weeks since the incident. Finally, the brother and sister were reunited. Chevonne could tell that her brother had changed. His time in the military had taken its toll on him. To come home to find out his parents were dead and the circumstances surrounding that didn't help his demeanor. Of course, when he saw Chevonne, he tried to hide all that inside him, but she could see it in his eyes. Cole had already decided to leave the military. But, now he wasn't sure what to do. He knew he had to help take care of Chevonne. However, he had a restless streak. For the next several months he did his best to make sure that Chevonne stayed on track and finished high school. Chevonne was an extremely bright girl and had always gotten straight A's in school. With her brother's help, she was able to continue that. School actually came easy to her. Graduating at the top of her class, (the photographic memory comes in handy) Chevonne then went on to college at MIT in Cambridge, MA where she got advanced degrees in Engineering and Computer Science, again graduating at the top of her class. While Chevonne was getting her education, Cole initially stayed in close contact with her. As time went on though, he started to drift away. By the time she graduated, Chevonne hadn't heard from her brother at all in almost six months. He didn't come to her graduation. This was just another blow to her. On top of the mystery surrounding her parents' deaths, her brother now seemed to be missing. Having made it through school, she found herself alone in the world. She didn't know what to do. She started to act out and become a little bit reckless. Chevonne had some money from her parents' life insurance and savings that she had inherited, along with the proceeds from the sale of their ranch. She lived on that as she drifted around the country, traveling and moving from one party to the next. She started experimenting with drugs and drinking. She didn't really care at first. There is a fine line between drug abuse and a true addict. Chevonne was walking it. Most recently, Chevonne started to notice some strange abilities. She had always been extremely smart, good with math, computers, and mechanical things. These were the reasons she got her degree in Engineering and Computer Science, but this was something more. The things that started happening were way beyond just being able to tinker with things or being a computer whiz. It was almost like she could communicate with these objects. So, along with trying to figure out the mystery of her family, she was searching for something else. Something that could help her understand what was happening to her. Personality Chevonne started out as a happy child. Though events in her life have caused her to become more introverted, the happy girl does get to peek through now and then. Sometimes she can seem to be moody, but mostly that is part of her just isolating herself. Chevonne is a pretty nice girl. Down to earth and likable for the most part. She was raised to have manners and behave. However, she also had a big brother who taught her how to take care of herself. Chevonne can have a sarcastic wit and attitude sometimes that she gets from her brother. She also doesn't like to take shit from people. She will stand up for herself. Having a brother who was a few years older than her, she liked to follow him around and pester him whenever she could. He taught her a lot though and she knows how to handle people. She knows when to play nice and when it's time to get tough. She is very good at being able to move back and forth between being the good girl and the tough girl. She is currently looking for some direction in her life. Overall, she's not overly friendly but she's not a bitch either. Appearance Chevonne is somewhat tall for a woman, not quite model tall but still at 5'8" she got a long slender body. She is not overly skinny, curves in the right places, athletic and trim. Her hair is a very dark, sable brown, shiny and soft to the touch. She has remarkably clear, pale blue eyes the color of an arctic glacier with starburst rays of white running through them. Chevonne has light pale skin, but not overly so. It's smooth and clean and evenly toned. Not freckles or that look of transparency that some fair skinned people have. Abilities *WIP * *Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipisicing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum. Family *'Vincent Delaney' - Currently deceased. WIP Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipisicing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum. *'Katerina Delaney' - Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipisicing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum. in Felice. Unfortunately her second daughter was far less... accommodating. Her dreams and aspirations were wasted and the girl was a source of endless embarrassment for Lotte though the stupid child didn't seem to realize it. When the girl disappeared into the life that Lotte had tried so hard to leave behind, she took it very personally. She signed the emancipation papers, insulted and furious. Her relationship with her daughter is stormy at best. *'Cole Delaney' - WIP Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipisicing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum. Associates WIP Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipisicing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum. SPLARKIN ALL HAIL! SPLARKIN Category:Characters Category:Neutral